Don't You Want Me ?
by Das7
Summary: Santana aime Brittany. Rachel aime Quinn. Mais Brittany est avec Artie et Quinn est avec Sam. Santana et Rachel font équipe et ensemble elles planifient la façon dont elles vont conquérir les élus de leur coeur. Faberry et Brittana . Traduction .
1. Chapter 1

_Hi tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de faire une traduction d'une fanfic , il y en a tellement et je trouve ça dommage qu'on ne puissent pas tous en profité ! Celle-çy est de chrystannxtaylor , pour ceux qui se débrouillent en anglais vous pouvez faire un tour sur son profil :) .__C'est la première fois que je fais se genre de chose , j'espère__avoir des avis constructif pour savoir si je continus ou pas ... _

_Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Santana avait avoué son amour pour sa meilleure amie, Brittany Pierce. Malheureusement cela faisait la même quantité de temps depuis que Brittany la rejetée. Durant cette semaine, Santana avait gagné une amitié nouvelle et inhabituelle avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'a jamais pensé apprécier un jour . Rachel Berry était sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Oui, la même Rachel Berry qui ne cesse de parler et irrite tout le monde.

_Elle se trouvait dans la salle de sport de l'école, écoutant "Don't You Want Me" sur son iPod,pendant qu'elle se défoulait sur le sac de boxe en face d'elle. __Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait pleuré tout au long de l'exercice physique , parce que c'est bien de Santana Lopez dont nous parlons. __Elle est une dur à cuire et les durs à cuire ne pleure pas ... Du moins pas en public. Mais, compte tenu qu'elle n'a pas réalisé être observé par une fille avec un chandail à losanges noire et une jupe écossaise, elle n'a pas pris en compte le fait de pleurer en public. Après un dernier coup de poing dans le sac de box elle s'assit face au miroir, et fit face au reflet de Rachel Berry. Santana essuya rapidement ses larmes et recomposa son visage de dur à cuire «Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Ru...Berry? " Santana a commencé, elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua: "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rachel ?"_

_Rachel s'approcha et prit place à côté d'elle: «Je sais ce que tu ressens. Et, non ça n'a rien à voir avec Finnocence ou Puckerman. Je sais combien il est difficile d'être amoureuse avec quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas avoir."_

_Santana a pensé répondre par une insulte mais se ravisa. "Alors comment fais tu pour oublier cette personne?" _

_Rachel se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire triste: «C'est le pire. Tu ne peux pas oublier quelqu'un qui est toujours là en tant que ton meilleure amie ou quelqu'un qui te regarde sans cesse comme si elle désire te frapper au visage à chaque fois que tu parles." Santana a froncés ses sourcils dans la réalisation._

" _Quinn? "_

_Rachel hocha la tête, fixant le sol._

" _Nous devons trouver un moyen de les conquérir . "_

_Rachel leva un sourcil, «Tu veux dire de les séparer de Beiber et du Binoclard ?"_

_Santana se mit à rire: «Depuis quand tu les appellent comme ça ? Tu es toujours si ..."_

" Horriblement gentil_? Je sais. Je suis amer parce que Quinn genre... totalement hétero. "Rachel répondit avec un haussement d'épaules._

" _Elle n'est pas complètement hétero. Elle est bi-sexuelle. Elle aime les filles aussi. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est la conquérir. Même chose pour moi avec Britt. "_

" Tu_ sais, quand t'es pas une salope terminée, t'es vraiment génial. "_

" _Et quand t'es pas en train d'emmerdé le monde, t'es pas trop mal non plus. "_

« _Ça va vraiment être une amitié bizarre. "_

" _Peu importe. Cela fonctionne bien. "_

« Je suis d"accord _»._

« _Nous avons Glee dans 2 jours, nous avons besoin de faire un plan. "_

" Un PowerPoint est impératif dans une tel situa-_"._

_"Berry !"_


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite de l'histoire . J'ai oublié de préciser que ceux qui apprécient Sam et Finn risque d'être déçus . J'attend vos avis avec impatience:)

Bonne lecture !

Rachel se retrouva errant dans les couloirs de William McKinley High School, elle venait de terminer ses exercices vocal après l'école, quand elle entendit le son d'un casier étant refermée brusquement , suivie par des voix.

" Merde Quinn Nous sommes ensemble depuis six mois déjà que dois-je faire pour que tu me laisse fai-!"

"Pour que je te laisse faire Sam !? Je n'ai pas à faire _quoi que ce soit_ avec toi. Tu ne me contrôle pas ! "

« Je ne vais pas te mettre enceinte Quinn! Tout simplement parce que ça s'est passé la première fois ne signifie pas que ça va recommencer! T'a besoin de te détendre!"

" Sam ça n'arrivera pas ! " Quinn a crié, comme elle a commencé à partir en direction de Rachel. Elle a aussitôt été saisie par le poignet et jeté contre les casiers, Sam la bloquant avec ses bras .

"Eh bien, heureusement pour moi il n'y a personne ici pour m'empêcher de _prendre_ ce que je mérite . Je te promets que tu vas te sentir bien bébé. _Faite-moi confiance._ " dit Sam , pendant qu'il a commencé à déboucler sa ceinture et défaire les boutons de la chemise de Quinn au niveau du col .

«Sam, arrête! Lâche-moi!" Quinn a crié, vraiment terrifié. Rachel regardait de loin Sam et Quinn , la peur dans les yeux de cette dernière .

«Cela n'arriverait pas si tu m'avais juste laissé faire! Tout le monde sait que t'es une salope Quinn. Allez. Laisse-moi reste tranquille . C'est le moins que tu puisses faire après avoir baiser avec Puckerman, _et_ avoirt son enfant. " Sam a dit, alors qu'il mis plus de pression sur le corps de Quinn contre les casiers.

Soudain, Sam se trouva projeté face la première contre les casiers du côté opposé à celui où se tenait Quinn. «Sam, c'est quoi qui va pas chez toi Putain ? Elle a dit non!" une voix familière retentit.

Sam se retourna et se retrouva face à Rachel: «C'est pas t'es oignons Berry! Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher un endroit pour travailler sur tes rêves irréalistes de Broadway pendant que Quinn et moi on passe au chose sérieuse ! " Et il poussa Rachel contre les casiers à côté de Quinn.

"On y va ." dit Sam d'une voix autoritaire à Quinn, puis il se retourna et commença à marcher.

«Elle n'a pas besoin d'aller n'importe où avec toi, Evans." a crié Rachel, tandis qu'elle a tiré Quinn derrière elle.

"Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas faire Berry? Hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était ton amie ou même ta petite amie. Ou, c'est ce que tu veux? Tu pense avoir une chance avec la pom-pom girl HBIC de l'école? Oh, et n'oublions pas hétéro ! " Sam a répondu avec un large sourire .

«Je te suggère de partir, Trouty mouth. Avant de _vraiment_ te faire mal. " Une autre voix retentit derrière Sam. Quand il se retourna, il se trouva face à face avec la fille la plus terrifiante de l'école. Santana Lopez était une jeune fille qui n'avait pas peur de réellement _briser_ le pénis de quelqu'un. Sam se tourna vers les deux autres filles «C'est fini entre nous Fabray. Quant à toi Berry , tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières. "

"Ou quoi, Justin Beiber ? Tu vas m'attaquer avec une lotion pour cheveux blonds ?" Rachel répondit, en riant quand elle a vu ses doigts deviennent blancs mais partir à vitesse grand V lorsque Santana fit un pas en sa direction .

Rachel se tourna vers Quinn et remarqua qu'elle tremblait. "Hé, il est parti. Il ne te dérangera plus." Elle dit doucement, comme elle prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne. Quand elle réussit capté le regard de Quinn, Rachel lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ensemble elles se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Rachel.

«Je te vois plus tard San. J'ai juste besoin de prendre soin d'elle pendant un moment..." Rachel chuchota , avant de se glisser dans le siège du conducteur et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Ouais, d'accord. On a plus tard Rachel ». Santana a répondu puis elle se pencha vers la fenêtre passager, "Q, tout va bien se passer. Rachel est ici avec vous. Et, tu peux toujours me passer un coup de fil si t'a besoins de quelque chose, d'accord?"

Quinn jeta un regard sur Santana et sourit: «Merci, S."

Santana lui sourit en retour, «Pas de problème, Q."

Le trajet vers la maison de Quinn était silencieux, à part pour la station de radio qu'avait choisi Rachel. Qui, inconsciemment a commencé à chanter "Without you" de Usher .

Quinn sourit en écoutant chanté Rachel et se retrouvant a souhaité qu'elle chantait cette chanson pour elle. Mais lorsque la chanson se termina, elle réalisa qu'un truc de bizarre se passer.

«Depuis quand est-ce que vous appelez Santana 'San'?" Quinn a demandé, comme elle haussa un sourcil.

Rachel sourit et haussa les épaules: «Depuis que nous sommes devenus amis."

«C'est juste bizarre." Quinn se mit à rire.

"Nous avons également convenu que notre amitié était épique, parce que personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'une amitié entre la fille la plus badass de l'école et la plus grande looseuse." Rachel a répondu, avec amusement.

" La deuxième plus badass et pas la plus grande looseuse, juste le capitaine du Glee Club et la future star de Broadway." Quinn a corrigée en souriant à Rachel .

«Bon, eh bien, t'a raison à propos de la partie Broadway, mais Santana est la défition vivante du mot "badass". Les gens ont vraiment peur d'elle." Rachel se mit à rire.

"Tu ne te souviens quand Lauren la littéralement transformer en serpillière ?" dit Quinn en penchant la tète de manière amusante.

Rachel se mit à rire plus fort, "Oh mon Dieu. J'ai complètement oublié à ce sujet!"

Au moment où ils ont atteint la maison de Quinn, Rachel avait fait rire Quinn si fort que la mémoire de Sam s'était évaporé de son esprit. La seule chose qui comptait pour chacune d'elles été la compagnie de l'autre.

«Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te mené a l'école demain ?" Rachel a demandé, pendant Quinn débouclé sa ceinture de sécurité.

«Si ça te dérange pas .», répondit timidement Quinn

"Bien sûr que non. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Surtout maintenant que je sais comment tu peux être drôle." Rachel a répondu avec un clin d'oeil. Elle réprima un rire quand elle a vu rougir Quinn.

"Rendez-vous demain, alors?" Rachel a demandé, Quinn hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa maison. Rachel attendu que Quinn soit en toute sécurité à l'intérieur chez elle avant de partir en direction de la maison de Santana.


End file.
